


Intervall - alles hat einen Abstand, selbst wir beide

by Blossi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Art, Artist Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Muses, Music, Painting, Passion, Piano, Romance, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers, pianist Kim Seokjin
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossi/pseuds/Blossi
Summary: "Kunst ist sinnlos, deshalb ist sie so interessant"Namjoon findet seine Muse eines Abends hinter dem Klavier seines besten Freundes und legt alles daran herauszufinden, wer hinter der Melodie steckt. Das allerdings stellt sich als wesentlich schwieriger heraus, als er dachte, denn Jin hat ein Geheimnis, das er um keinen Preis der Welt verraten möchte.Namjin / Vkook





	1. Alle meine Komplexe

**Author's Note:**

> Was hilft besser gegen schlechtes Wetter, Stress und schlechte Laune aus Fanfictions schreiben? Dies ist meine erste im K-Pop Bereich und ich hoffe ihr habt ein bisschen Spaß daran, ich zumindest habe ihn :)

Selten vergingen Abende schneller, als die, an denen ich meine Zeit in Jungkooks Wohnung verbrachte. Nach dem Stress der letzten Woche gab es nichts, was ich an diesem schmutzig grauen Freitagabend dagegen eingetauscht hätte.  
Es war nicht die Schuld meiner Arbeit, dass sie zur Zeit wirklich miserabel war, auch nicht meine eigene. Zugegeben, vielleicht war es meine eigene, aber ich war bei weitem zu stolz das zuzugeben, egal vor wem, nicht mal vor mir selbst. Womöglich war genau das das Problem.

Eigentlich war alles wie immer, trotzdem schaffte ich es nicht, mich zu konzentrieren, meinen Kopf frei zu machen, mich hinzusetzen und tatsächlich etwas auf die Leinwand zu bekommen. Und wenn ich mich dann nach Tagen, an denen ich nur da gesessen und auf die leere Leinwand vor mir gestartet hatte hinlegte, kam es mit immer häufiger so vor, als würden meine Bilder mir Vorwürfe machen.  
Das Mädchen auf der Holzplanke, die meinem Bett gegenüber an die Wand gelehnt war machte es mir besonders schwer. Strafend sah sie mich an, dunkelgrüne, weit offenstehende Augen. Ich hatte sie selbst erschaffen und ich hatte sie Eitelkeit und Unschuld genannt und zu einem verhängnisvollen Teil von mir werden lassen.

Es war nass und als ich durch die Tür des Plattenbaus trat, unter dessen Dach mein winziges Apartment lag, kam es mir vor, als hätte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr geatmet. Die Luft roch staubig, trotz Regen, der noch nicht all zu lang her sein konnte. Die Bürgersteige, Straßen und Dächer waren noch immer dunkel gefleckt, als hätte eine Krankheit sie befallen und alles was ich einatmete, schmeckte feucht und taub.  
Es war schon spät, vielleicht kurz nach zehn, ich hatte keine Uhr und kein Handy eingesteckt und ehrlich gesagt wollte ich es auch gar nichts davon wissen.  
Die deprimierenden Stille meiner Wohnung hatte ich mit Freuden hinter mir gelassen, meine Gemälde mit ihr. Hunderte nackte Menschen, Tierleichen, weinende Kinder, die von den Händen ihrer groben Mütter durch eben diese Straßen gezogen wurde, durch die ich nun taumelte.  
Es tat weh. Ich tat mir weh, wenn ich an sie dachte. Seoul konnte eine wundervolle und zugleich erschreckend grausame Stadt sein und ich war nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, wie das möglich war. Irgendwie passten wir gut zusammen, diese Stadt und ich, ich und diese verdammte Stadt.

Das Malen hatte mich in seinen Bann gezogen, als ich elf geworden war. Damals hatte es mir geholfen den Druck und die Angstzustände in Worte zu fassen, die mich Tag für Tag gequält hatten.  
Ich hatte mir Farben gekauft und Ma hatte mir Geld gegeben, dass sie eigentlich für einen Therapeuten hatte ausgeben wollen. Ich malte Tag und Nacht, ich hockte auf der Fensterbank und skizzierte Menschen, die in hässlichen Supermärkten einkaufen gingen, ich saß auf den Bürgersteigen und zeichnete eine sterbende Ratte, ich schlief in der U-Bahn über dem halbfertigen Porträt eines blinden Jungen ein. Und ich stellte es niemals fertig.  
All diese Bilder bewahrte ich auf. Ich stapelte sie in Kisten unter meinem Bett. Erst waren es Schuhkartons, später Paketkisten, die Pa von der Arbeit mit nach Hause gebracht hatten. Ich bewahrte sie dort auf und ich vergaß keins von ihnen, kein Einziges.

Später, um genau zu sein vor einem Jahr bekam ich über Umwege die Chance meine Bilder auszustellen. Ich dachte, ich hätte nichts zu verlieren, also tat ich es und es war der reinste Irrsinn, was danach geschah. Menschen wollten kaufen, was ich malte, zahlten mir horrend hohe Summen für den halbfertigen blinden Jungen, noch mehr für die beschissene, tote Ratte in ihrem Gullydeckel Ich beschwerte mich nicht darüber, sollten sie doch. Und weil immer mehr Ausstellungen meine Bilder zeigen wollten begann der Druck zu wachsen, aus meiner Zuflucht wurde mein Job, daraus letztendlich der Knoten in meinem Kopf.

Den ganzen Weg über überlegte ich, wie ich mich wohl am dramatischsten umbringen könnte, wenn ich müsste. An manchen Tagen machte es mir geradezu Spaß über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Ich stellte mir vor, was man in den Nachrichten über mich erzählen würde. "Newcomer der koreanischen Kunstszene sticht sich mit Pinsel beide Augen aus!" , "Verkanntes Genie vergiftet sich mit Terpentinöl!"  
Mir gefiel die Vorstellung der Bestürzung, die mein Tod auslösen würde. Meine Bilder würde teurer denn je gehandelt werden, so, wie es immer der Fall war, wenn ihrer Künstler verstarb und Jungkook würde sich eine verdammt goldene Nase daran verdienen. Ich kannte ihn zu gut um das nicht abzusehen.

Jungkook und ich kannten uns seit zwei Jahren, er war jung und talentiert und er wohnte nicht weit weg von mir, was allerdings nichts daran änderte, dass wir uns nur an Wochenenden sahen. Mit seinen neunzehn zarten Jahren konnte er bereits von seiner Bildhauerei leben. Jungkook war das, was man im Allgemeinen überall ein Wunderkind nannte.  
Für mich war er vor allem das, was ich am ehesten als einen besten Freund bezeichnen würde.

Kurz vor seiner Wohnung, durchwühlte ich ein letztes Mal meine Jackentaschen. Ich hatte ihm ein altes Foto meiner Mutter versprochen, nach dem er gefragt hatte, als er das letzte Mal bei mir gewesen war.  
Er hatte mir so oft gesagt, für was für eine wundervolle Frau er sie halte, und dass er bei Gelegenheit unbedingt eine kleine Statue für sie machen wolle. Ich tat ihm gern den Gefallen. Es würde ihr sicher gefallen, sie und Jungkook mochten sich sehr, fast so sehr, als wäre er mein Bruder und sie seine eigene Mutter. Ich fand es nicht befremdlich, ich mochte es ihn um mich zu haben, auch, wenn wir viele grundlegende Dinge nicht voneinander wussten. Sie waren nicht wichtig.

Ich klingelte drei Mal. Von innen drang lautes Lachen durch die gläserne Tür und erfüllte Seouls Straßen bis es vom lärmenden Verkehr verschluckt wurde. Ein Poltern.  
Eilige Schritte schlitterten durch den Hausflur und die Treppe herunter. Ein zerfledderter Kopf dunkelbrauner Haare öffnete die Tür schwungvoll und viel mir wenigstens ebenso schwungvoll um den Hals.  
Als Jungkook mich los ließ schwankte er noch ein bisschen. Die vor Anstrengung geröteten Wangen fügten sich perfekt in das Bild, welches er bot.

Mit kalten Fingern zog er mich nach drinnen.  
"Komm hoch, schön, dass du da bist." Ich sagte, ich fände es auch schön, grinste dabei in mich hinein und folgte ihm die Treppe nach oben und durch den Flur in die Wohnung.  
Alles war hell erleuchtet, die Fenster strahlten wie Heiligenscheine und aus der Küche drang leise Musik. Amerikanischer Pop, Justin Bieber, wenn ich mich nicht irrte. Ich streifte mir meine Schuhe von den Füßen und hoffe es würde drinnen nicht so warm sein.  
Die Sommerhitze hing noch immer über der Stadt und ließ uns alle schmoren wie in einem Bratschlauch. "Ich hab nur gerade Besuch, mach dir ja nichts aus." Jungkook rief durch den Flur ohne sich nach mir umzudrehen. Ich folgte ihm ohne lange zu überlegen in die Küche. Dort saß er bereits wieder in Mitten einiger seltsamer Instrumente die von einem mittelalterlich anmutenden Föhn bis zu Zahnarztbesteck reichten und grinste mich schief an, als ich mich zu ihm gesellte. Ich sah mich um.

Jungkooks 'Besuch' war ich bereits gewohnt, manchmal grenzte sein Haus an eine Herberge vollgestopft mit Menschen, die er verewigen wollte und die es sich, bis er Zeit für sie hatte gern gemütlich machten. 

Auf der Küchentheke saß ein nackter, außerordentlich attraktiver junger Mann und trank Kaffee aus einem Weinglas, dem jemand den Fuß abgeschlagen hatte, während er mit den Beinen baumelte.  
"Schande" murmelte ich und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mit blauen Fingern machte sich mein bester Freund an dem Eisklotz vor sich zu schaffen.  
"Willst du auch Kaffee? Ist noch welcher da." Ich nickte, ging zur Spüle, neben der eine große Kanne stand und goss mir etwas in ein Glas, dass mal mit Marmelade gefüllt gewesen sein musste. Schräg, aber in Künstlerhaushalten durchaus keine Seltenheit.

Es schmeckte plörrig und als ich fragte, wer das Zeug gekocht habe zeigte Jungkook auf den Jungen auf der Theke.  
"Lass mich raten, du bist Stripper?" Fragte ich an ihn gewandt, als hätte ich es am Kaffee erschmecken können. Er zuckte die Schultern, sein Gesichtsausdruck war gleichgültig, aber nicht abweisend. "Sowas in der Art, nichts gegen meinen Kaffee hier." Sagte er und Jungkook meinte,  
"Er schmeckt widerlich, ich kann dir nur zustimmen." und nickte mir zu. "Er dreht Pornos" fügte er noch an und ich nickte wissend zurück. 

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du immer an diese umwerfenden Motive kommst." Murmelte ich und spülte die Kälte, die sich mittlerweile in meinem Rachen gesammelt hat mit einem Schluck Kaffee runter. "Willst du was da rein haben? Irgendwo steht hier noch Whisky oder so."  
Ich lehne ab und zog mir vom Esstisch einen Stuhl neben Jungkooks.  
"Sieh dir diesen Körper an, und das Gesicht." Gedanken verloren bohrte er mit dem silbernen Zahnarztwerkzeug ein Loch in etwas, was vermutlich mal ein Ohr werden sollte. Viel zu erkennen war noch nicht.

"Ich fühle mich immer geschmeichelt, wenn du sowas sagst." Grinste der Junge auf dem Tresen.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem nahezu perfekten Rechteck. 

"Ich brauche die Skulptur für eine Restauranteröffnung morgen, werden ne Menge Businessmenschen da sein und sie sollten unbedingt eine Eisskulptur serviert bekommen. Tae war gerade so nett, aber er hat wirklich Potenzial meine Muse zu werden, findest du nicht?" Wendete sich Jungkook jetzt wieder an mich. Ich nickte gedankenverloren.  
"Und du bist sicher, du willst denen da eine Skulptur von einem nackten, Kaffeetrinkenden Pornostar hinstellen?"  
"Alles was ich anfasse wird Gold, mein Lieber, und als ob Bänker abends noch Nerven für solche Filmchen hätten." Er grinste und wir beide mussten lachen. "Tae also..." sage ich.

"Taehyung", wurde ich verbessert. "Vielleicht sieht man sich ja öfter mal." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich merkte ganz deutlich wie Jungkook sich neben mir verspannte. Immer, wenn er das tat konnte ich die Sehnen in seinem Nacken zählen.  
Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, was zwischen den beiden passieren würde, wenn ich nachher wieder weg war. Manchmal fand ich mein Leben als Künstler selbst schräg, und manchmal liebte ich es trotzdem.


	2. Schlafen und Wachen und Wollen

Ich unterhielt mich noch eine ganze Weile mit Jungkook und Taehyung, der neben seinem kastigen Grinsen eine wirklich auffällige Persönlichkeit besaß und zog später am Abend von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. 

Mittlerweile hatten sich noch einige andere Menschen dort eingefunden, vielleicht hatten sie auch schon dort gesessen, als ich vorhin angekommen war. Genau wusste ich es nicht. Ich rieb mit einer Hand meine kalte Nase, als ich durch den offenen Türrahmen in den etwas wärmeren Raum trat.  
Wie alle Räume in Jungkooks Wohnung war auch das Wohnzimmer weit und modern eingerichtet. In der Ecke hinter dem Sofa stand eine seiner Skulpturen, eine Frau mit Tuch über dem Gesicht, darüber die Lampe.  
Es war nicht wirklich eine Lampe, bloß eine einzelne Birne, die etwas verloren von der Decke baumelte und dem sonst dunklen Raum ein schummriges Licht einhauchte. Auf einem der Beistelltische brannten Kerzen und jemand sprach in den Hörer eines alten Telefons. 

Ich ließ mich zwei Menschen weiter auf einen freien Fleck Couch fallen und atmete tief durch. Die Küche war gekühlt gewesen, anders ließ sich mit Eis eben nicht arbeiten und obwohl ich die Hitze draußen genauso wenig ertragen konnte, wurde mir jetzt erst wirklich bewusst, dass mir wirklich kalt war. Ich rieb meine Handflächen gegen einander und hielt sie gegen meine Ohren, dann fuhr ich mir durch die Haare.

Jemand trommelte auf meinen Schultern und ich verdrehte mir den Kopf, um sehen zu können, wer es war. Hinter mir stand eine schlaksige Gestalt in einem weiten, grauen Pullover und lächelte mich zwischen einem blauen Pony hindurch freundlich und verschlafen an.  
"Yoongi!" Ein Lächeln huschte mir über die Mundwinkel, ich freute mich wirklich ihn zu sehen. " Ich wünschte ich wäre ein Stein." Er ließ meine Schultern Los und seinen Kopf nun über die Lehne auf meine Brust hängen. Das Murmeln ging zischen den Stofffalten meines Shirts fast unter und Yoongis warmer Atem hinterließ einen klammen Fleck, als er sich aufraffte und um das Sofa herum zu mir kam um sich neben mich zu setzten.  
"Ich hasse dieses beschissene Wetter." fluchte er leise. 

Mir viel auf, dass er sein Ponny Ewigkeiten schon nicht mehr geschnitten haben musste, denn es hing ihm nicht mehr nur in, sondern fast komplett über die dunklen Augen. Der Ansatz war rausgewachsen, die Farben ein bisschen verblichen.  
"Agh, das macht mir Depressionen."  
" Schön, dass du noch immer der alte bist." Ich klopfte auf seinen Oberschenkel und ließ mich etwas weiter in die Polster rutschen.  
Plötzlich überkam mich eine merkwürdige Müdigkeit, ich musste gähnen und meine Beine fühlten sich viel schwerer an, als sie es noch ein paar Minuten zuvor getan hatten. Yoongis Dauermüdigkeit konnte ansteckend sein, das konnte sie definitiv. Aber es gehörte eben zu seinem Charakter. 

Ich, wir alle hatten ihn so kennen gelernt und im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich daran nichts geändert, nur die Haarfarbe wechselte von Zeit zu Zeit.  
Yoongi hatte nicht durch die Kunsthochschule zu uns gefunden, viel mehr war es andersherum gewesen. Ich konnte mich noch mehr als gut an den Abend erinnern, an dem Jungkook mich überredet hatte mit ihm in diesen einen Club zu gehen, der zu weit am Stadtrand lag, um öfter dort zu sein, aber gleichzeitig zu angesagt war, um nicht mal einen Blick hineingeworfen zu haben.  
Meinen Ansprüchen hatte es auch genügt den Abend zuhause zu verbringen, umgeben von Energiedrinks und Kaubonbons, für die ich damals eine gewisse Leidenschaft gehegt hatte. Dementsprechend lange hatte es gedauert, bis ich zugestimmt hatte.

Jungkook war jünger als ich, damals siebzehn, aber er sah leider nicht so aus. Er war groß und muskulös, und nun ja, er hatte Charisma, das, was die meisten Menschen nicht besitzen. Ja, er war immer zu haben, wenn es um Partys ging, verbrachte gern Abende zwischen flackerndem Licht und lauten Bassbeats, die einem den Boden unter den Füßen vibrieren ließen.  
Das, was mich daran aber bis heute am meisten daran erstaunte, war nicht, dass er so offensichtlich nicht im Mindesten dem Klischee des eigenbrötlerischen Künstlers entsprach, der von der Welt vor seiner Kunst nichts wissen wollte, nein. Was mich überrascht und mir immer wieder Fragen stellte war, wie er es schaffte kein einziges Mal allein nach Hause zu gehen.  
Und wenn ich sage kein einziges Mal, dann meine ich es auch so. 

Manchmal tanzte er mit einer, mal fand er ein Gespräch am Tresen, die meisten Male sagte er, er wolle, wer immer sein Gegenüber war unbedingt in seiner Kunst verewigen.  
Ich schätze mal etwa neunzig Prozent seiner, meist erstaunlich attraktiven Eroberungen hielten es für ein Codewort für Sex.  
Meist bleib es tatsächlich bei einer Skizze für ein zukünftiges Werk, gefolgt von einem höflichen Rausschmiss aus seinem damaligen Kinderzimmer. In seltenen Fällen aber konnte es durchaus dazu kommen, dass "Ich will dich verewigen" wirklich zu einem Codewort mutierte. 

Wie dem auch sein, jedenfalls war Yoongi die auserwählte Eroberung des Abends gewesen und das nicht, weil er gut tanzen könnte, oder einen guten Geschmack bewies, was alkoholisches anging, nein. Er wurde dazu auserkoren, weil er der einzige Besucher des Clubs war, der in einer der Sitzecken wie ein Stein schlief, während aus den Boxen neben ihm einen Remix von Titanium die Menge beschallte.  
Yoongi schien es nicht im geringsten zu stören und wir hatten ihn auch nur wach bekommen, weil ich ihm beim Versuch über seinen schlafenden Körper zu steigen um den freien Platz ein Minisofa weiter zu bekommen versehentlich auf den Fuß getreten war.

Es war der Beginn einer wunderbaren von Zeit zu Zeit Freundschaft gewesen, die es für uns alle zur Normalität werden ließ bei ihm ein und auszugehen, wie es uns gefiel Yoongi hatte eine winzige Studentenbutze und einen Hund, der aussah wie ein Teppich. Außerdem schlief er den ganzen Tag, wenn er konnte und wenn nicht so viel eben möglich war. Er war der beste Zuhörer, den ich kannte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er ebenso viel schlief, aber Yoongi war der Inbegriff eines tiefenentspannten Charakters.

Als ich meine Gedankengänge zu Ende geführt hatte bemerkte ich, dass ich die ganze Zeit auf die Tischplatte gestartet haben musste. Yoongi hielt mir eine Hand vors Gesicht  
"Hey, was geht den bei dir ab?"  
"Deine Müdigkeit ist irre ansteckend." Versuchte ich mich mehr schlecht als recht zu rechtfertigen.  
"Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich dachte du bis unterwegs. Frankreich oder so."  
"Habs mir anders überlege, die Franzosen trinken zum Frühstück aus Schüsseln und weichen alles in ihren Getränken ein. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überleben würde."  
"Du lügst."  
"Ja, du Genie."  
Wir schwiegen eine Weile und hörten den Anderen beim Reden zu. Außer uns befanden sich noch zwei weitere Personen im Raum, die anscheinend in ein Gespräch über irgendeinen Artikel in irgendeinem Klatschblatt vertieft waren.

Die Uhr zeigte zehn vor eins, ich war müde und ich war nicht müde, ich wusste es nicht. Und dann schweifte mein Blick ab und ich sah ein sich senkendes Gesicht, dass gleich darauf vom Klavier am anderen Ende des Raums verdeckt wurde. Nur einen Augenblick später folgten die ersten Töne und ich wollte etwas, wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben etwas gewollt hatte und ich wusste nicht was, oder was ich damit anfangen sollte.


	3. Die Frage nach der Muse

Ich kannte das Stück nicht. Es war leise und hatte eine seltsam langsame Melodie. Einfache Tonreien, nichts kompliziertes, nichts verschnörkeltes. Es klang ehrlich. Es klang wie etwas, was ich noch nie in meinem Leben gehört hatte. 

Als ich klein gewesen war, drei Jahre, vielleicht vier, hatte ich angefangen meine Eltern nach Klavierstunden anzubetteln.   
Damals lief im Fernsehen eine Sendung über einen Jungen, der fantastisch spielen konnte und Konzerte gab. Er wurde berühmt und reiste mit seinen Eltern um die Welt, spielte vor Menschen, die nicht seine Sprache sprachen, sah Plätze, von denen ich nur träumen konnte. 

Ich hatte gewusst, dass sich mein Wunsch nicht erfüllen würde. Wir hatten nicht viel Geld, schon gar nicht für einen weißen Flügel, so ein Riesending, wie Jungkook ihn besaß. Wenn ich Glück hatte bekam ich jedes Jahr neue Schuhe, wenn nicht, dann war das eben so gewesen.   
Meine Träume waren immer zu groß für unsere Budget gewesen, andersherum hatten wir auch immer zu wenig Geld für alles gehabg, was das Leben in einem Stadtteil ohne Kinder, dafür mit jeder Menge Kriminalität in den Straßen hätte erträglich machen können.

Meine Malsachen hatte Ma sich mühsam zusammen gespart. Später hatte ich selbst gearbeitet, jetzt bewarf man mich mit Farben, zahlte mir sogar etwas dafür Zeichenpapier zu testen und es war nicht so, als wüsste ich es nicht zu schätzen, als würde ich mich nicht darüber freuen, nur fühlte es sich weniger so an, als würde ich aus Leidenschaft tun, als das es mein Job wäre. Denn das war es.   
Ich war Künstler und ich war stolz und ich hatte eine beschissene Blockade, die mir, wenn ich nicht höllischen aufpasste sehr schnell das Genick brechen könnte.

Die Melodie erfüllte den Raum und man konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie in alle, die wir hier vergraben zischen Kissen und Polsterungen saßen hineinkroch und sich in uns einnistete.   
In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir so sehnlich, dass es nicht aufhören würde, dass es mir beinah körperliche Schmerzen bereitete. 

Ich wollte dieses Lied behalten, ich wollte es in meine Hosentasche stecken und bei mir tragen und es herausholen, wann ich es brauchte. Wie ein blödes Taschentuch.  
Wer immer dort saß und spielte, ich musste ihn kennenlernen und dann musste ich ihn fragen, wie Musik wohl aussähe, wenn man sie malen würde.

Yoongi neben mir war so weit nach hinten gerutscht, dass er die Füße ganz bequem auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch ablegen konnte.  
"Kennst du den am Klavier?"  
Wisperte ich ihm zu und er zuckte ein bisschen zusammen.  
"Ne, kenne hier niemanden außer dir."   
Ich nickte verstehend und wandte mich wieder von ihm ab. 

Wäre es sehr seltsam einfach rüber zu schlendern und einen genaueren Blick auf den Jungen zu werfen. Vermutlich wäre es das, aber ich hatte mich immer schwer damit getan Leute kennenzulernen, manchmal dachte ich, ich hätte einfach kein Talent dafür.   
Trotzdem war ich furchtbar neugierig. Von Zeit zu Zeit sah man einen hellblonde Schopf hinter dem Flügel nach oben wippen, dann wieder nichts. 

Ich wartete so noch eine ganze Zeit, während ein Kopf in meinen Schoß fiel und zufrieden vor sich hin schnarchte. Gedankenverloren fuhr ich Yoongi durch die zerzausten blauen Strähnen.  
Die Musik verebbte, sickerte in mich, nur um dann von neuem zu erklingen. Ich kannte kein einziges Stück und ich fühlte mich müde und dumm und ungeheuer verletzlich, während ich dort saß und zuhörte. 

Das ich eingeschlafen war bemerkte bemerkte ich erst daran, dass ich geweckt wurde.   
Jungkook rüttelte mit wenig Feingefühl an meiner Schulter, danach an Yoongi, der sich aus Protest in mein Hosenbein krallte und eine paar schwer verständliche Flüche murmelte.   
Halbherzig zog ich meinen Arm unter dem schlafenden Körper hervor um einen Blick auf eine Uhr zu werfen.   
Es musste sehr früh am Morgen sein, denn durch das große Ostfenster schimmerten einige Strahlen Sonnenlicht. 

Es würde warm werden, weil es immer warm war, anders kannte ich es gar nicht.   
"Willst du noch nach Hause? "  
Ich verzog meinen Mund zu einem Schlitz. Mir war nicht nach antworten zumute. Noch viel weniger Lust hatte ich allerdings jetzt nach Hause zu laufen.   
Der Pianist war nicht mehr da, das Klavier war stumm und groß und glänzte mir im Halbdunkel schelmisch zu.

Jungkook sah mich abwartend an.  
"Sonst leg dich einfach ins Gästezimmer, Yoongi kann mein Bett haben." Bot er an.   
Hinter Jungkook tauchte plötzlich eine zweite Person auf. Sie lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.   
"Das wäre super, ich kann meine Wohnung im Moment eh nicht sehen, muss dringend das Bild vor dem Bett weg räumen. "   
Mein bester Freund nickte, dann wandte er sich kurz zu Taehyung um. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, ein kleines, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln, aber ich wusste, was es zu bedeuten hatte und um ein Haar hätte ich ebenfalls gelächelt.

 

Jungkook begleitete mich noch mit in sein Gästezimmer, was nicht nötig gewesen wäre, aber ich wollte ihn unbedingt nach dem Pianisten Fragen.   
Er ließ sich neben mir auf die Bettkannte fallen, streckte die Arme nach mir aus und zog mich an sich.   
"Manchmal vermisse ich dich Joonie"  
"Ich weiß"   
Ich umarmte ihn zurück.

Ich wusste, dass ich bei Jungkook immer willkommen war, aber manchmal hatte ich einfach keine Zeit oder kein Kraft meine Wohnung zu verlassen. Trotzdem nahm ich mir jedes Mal vor ihn öfter zu besuchen, wenn er mir sowas sagte. 

"Mach dir keinen Stress mit deinen Bildern, das wird schon wieder. Manchmal fehlt einem einfach die Muse, das ist halt so."

"Na du hast ja wieder eine gefunden, oder?"

"Tae?" Er fragte mich das tatsächlich? Selbst ein Blinder hätte bemerken können, was Taehyung mit Jungkook anstellte. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

"Ich glaube er ist okay, aber pass auf dich auf, ja? Sein Job könnte, naja,... ist ja deine Sache."  
Er grinste, 

"Ich weiß, ich pass schon auf hyung" 

"Natürlich tust du das, kookie."   
Darüber musste er ein bisschen lachen, ich lachte mit.

"Sag mal weißt du, wer der Junge am Klavier war?"

"Jimin hat ihm mitgebracht, der ist in meine Geschichtskurs, aber wer sein Freund war weiß ich nicht, hat sich mir nicht vorgestellt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ich merkte, wie ich ein bisschen enttäuscht war. Natürlich versuchte ich mir so gut es geht nichts anmerken zu lassen, war ja wirklich keine große Sache. 

"Warum willst du das wissen?"

"Ach, ist auch egal, war nur neugierig. Er hat gut gespielt meine ich."

"Das hat er wirklich, hab es in der Küche gehört. Unter mir muss das Klavier immer leiden, jetzt ist es bestimmt zufrieden."   
Ich lächelte und zog mir die Decke über die Beine, Jeans und T-Shirt trug ich noch immer, aber das störte mich herzlich wenig.  
"Danke für das Bett."  
"Kein Ding, gute Nacht."


	4. Gefrierschranksymptome

Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachte ich wie in einem Delirium, wandelnden zwischen einem Haufen bemalter Leinwände, über den Boden verteilter Pinseln und diesem Ding namens Kühlschrank, das immer chronisch leer war.  
Die Temperaturen draußen waren unerträglich, was eine mehr als gute Ausrede darstellte, meine Wohnung nicht verlassen zu müssen. 

Ich dachte viel nach, ich dachte den ganzen Tag und ich dachte weiter, wenn ich schlief.   
Es war wenig erholsam und ich merkte, wie meine Comfortzone auf ein Minimum zusammenschrumpfte.   
In manchen Momenten reichte sie mit Ach und Krach vom Bett zum Klo oder zur Couch, mehr war nicht drinn'. 

 

Seit diesem Abend bei Jungkook, fühlte ich mich noch ausgelaugter, als ich es zuvor schon getan hatte. Ich spielte sogar mit den Gedanken, ob ich nicht krank war, ob ich nicht zum Arzt gehen sollte, aber das war ich nicht, ich hatte weder Fieber noch irgendwelche Schmerzen, außer Schuldgefühle, aber das war nichts Neues. 

Seit ich denken konnte hatte ich einen Hang zu Schuldgefühlen, die mir den Magen zuschnürten, wenn sie stärker wurden. Ich hasste diese Eigenschaft an mir, es gab nichts, was ich lieber geändert hätte.

Aber es wurde nicht besser, im Gegenteil. Diese Bilder um mich herum machten mich irre. Mein Kopf entfremdete sie so sehr, dass ich mir nur schwer vorstellen konnte, jemals eins von ihnen gemalt zu haben.   
Ich fand sie schlecht, ich fand sie alle schlecht und beschissen und ich konnte sie nicht mehr sehen.   
Also drehte ich sie um. 

Die dritte Nacht war eine Katastrophe. Über den Mittag hatte sich die Hitze durch die Spalte unter den altertümlichen 70er Jahre Fenstern durchgequetscht und meine gesamte Wohnung in Beschlag genommen wie eine feindliche Truppe. Ich blies die Luftmatratze auf, die ich besaß um Gäste, die ich eh nie hatte im Fall eines Falles unterbringen zu können und schlug mein Lager vor dem Gefrierschrank auf.   
Eine reglose Kühle tropfte auf mein Gesicht und sammelte sich in Wimpern, Brauen und Haaransatz, bis ich mich wie ein gut ausgewrungener Waschlappen fühlte, den man zum trocknen irgendwo aufgehangen hatte.

Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen und der Gefrierschrank einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Er piepste ununterbrochen und es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis ich die Matratze so weit durch die Küchentür gequetscht hatte, dass ich ihn schließen konnte.   
Noch durch die geschlossene Tür weinten einige Schubfächer eine fette Pfütze auf den Boden. Ich hätte gern mit ihm geweint.

Vielleicht drehte ich durch. 

Wahrscheinlich.

Es dauerte bis ich das Telefon unter einem Stapel zerfledderter Zeitschriften gefunden hatte. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, dass ich sie überhaupt besaß, aber ich hatte vor Jahren mal eine Collage als Prüfungsersatz machen müssen, und mit meiner Ordnung war das in der Regel so eine Sache.  
Im Halbdunkel stolperte ich mit dem Telefon in der Hand und landete schmerzhaft auf einem Napf Pinselreiniger. Ich fluchte, dann rief ich Jungkook an.

In meiner Wohnung hatte ich nie viel Licht gewollt. Ich besaß eine Leselampe und ein scheibenartige Leuchte in der Küche, damit ich mir nachts nicht alle Knochen brach. Als würde das nicht wohnehin passieren.   
Das lag nicht daran, dass ich Licht nicht mochte, ich konnte einfach im Dunkel oder Halbdunkel viel besser Arbeiten. Die meisten meiner Bilder, die Besten waren in schwach beleuchteten Räumen oder auf eben solchen Straßen entstanden. 

Es tutete drei Mal, dann knackte es am anderen Ende der Leitung und es meldete sich eine Stimme.   
Hell und außer Atem konnte ich die Verwirrung aus Jungkooks Begrüßung heraushören.  
"Ja?"   
"Ich bin's, du musst herkommen"  
"Namjoon?"  
"Ja, verdammt" Wer dachte er denn bitte, wer ich sonst war?

"Ist alles okay mit dir? Sei endlich"  
"Nein, weshalb sollte ich dich sonst bitten rüber zu kommen?   
Oh, und bring Mülltüten mit!"  
"Warte was?" Einige Sekunden Schweigen  
"Mülltüten? Joonie?"  
Ich wartete einen Augenblick, atmete, einmal ein und zweimal aus. Es war fast zwei Uhr nachts.

"Sorry, ich dachte nicht, dass es so spät ist." Versuchte ich mich schnell zu entschuldigen.  
"Kein Ding, aber weiß du, wenn die Leute in Filmen Dinge wie 'Du weißt, du kannst mich immer anrufen, auch mitten in der Nacht' sagen, dann werden sie trotzdem nie mitten in der Nacht angerufen."  
"Was?"  
"Was?"  
"Du bringst mich aus dem Konzept."  
Noch ein Moment Stille, dann ein Aufatmen. Ich konnte hören, wie Jungkook sein Handy vom Ohr nahm, den Lautsprecher zu hielt und dachte mir mal meinen Teil dazu.  
"Okay, was ist los, und warum soll ich zu dir kommen?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, es ist bloß die Hitze und dieser Gefrierschrank und..."  
Mir war richtig zum heulen zumute, ich fühlte mich selten so furchtbar, wie ich es in diesem Moment tat und ich hätte gern geweint, mein Gott, ich hätte gern geweint.

"Verstehe, der Gefrierschrank, bin schon unterwegs."   
Jungkooks Stimme hatte in diesem Moment etwas wirklich tröstliches. Dann viel mir das Klavierstück wieder ein. Jetzt würde ich es gern aus meiner Tasche holen und hören. Ich wollte wissen, wer gespielt hatte, ich wollte es wissen, ich musste es wissen.

Es dauerte erschreckend lange zwanzig Minuten, bis er endlichen vor meiner Tür stand und vorsichtig klopfte.   
Ich wandelte in den Flur, öffnete und viel Jungkook, der sich sichtlich bemüht an einer Rolle Mülltüten fest klammerte um den Hals. "Danke, dass du da bist."   
Schniefte ich in den Kragen seines T-Shirts und merkte, wie sich nur Augenblicke danach ein Arm um meine Schultern legte.   
"Kein Ding, aber wir sollte vielleicht nicht so laut sein."   
Ich nickte, so gut ich eben konnte und lotste Jungkook, nachdem ich ihn umständlich wieder losgelassen hatte in mein Schlafzimmer. 

"Ja, ich glaube jetzt verstehe ich wofür die sind." murmelte er und schaute sogleich besorgt auf die Müllbeutel-rolle, dann auf den Fußboden, dann wieder zurück.  
"Hmmm"  
Wir nickte beide, und ich hatte das Gefühl lächeln zu müssen.   
"Sie müssen alle weg, ich will sie nicht mehr sehen. Ich schlage vor, du beginnt hier und ich irgendwo am anderen Ende, wir treffen uns in der Mitte.  
Die Großen können wir in den Flur stellen, die Kleineren stapeln wir erstmal irgendwo, dann sehen wir weiter."  
Wieder nickten wir uns zu, es herrschte ein unausgesprochenes Einverständnis, wie ich es für gewöhnlich nur mit der Stille pflegte.

"Okay, ich bin dabei, unter einer Bedingung."  
"Die wäre?"  
"Du erzählst mir danach, was los ist und lässt mich dir gefälligst helfen. Oh, und du schuldest mir Pizza."  
Jetzt konnte ich wirklich nur lächeln.  
"Okay, abgemacht."  
Es war gut Freunde zu haben, es war gut einen besten Freund zu haben.

"Gut, wer zuerst den Boden sieht hat gewonnen." Jungkook riss eine der Mülltüten ab und knotete sie sich wie ein Bandana um den Kopf. Bereit zum Kampf.


	5. Romeo und Julia und der Unschuldsengel

"Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber..." drang Jungkooks Stimme aus einer der hintersten Ecken meines Schlafzimmers. 

Wir waren bereits seit mehr als einer Stunde an der Arbeit uns so langsam fing meine Wohnung wieder an auszusehen, wie, naja, eine Wohnung eben. Sie wurde mir beinah fremd.  
"Du willst ja nichts sagen, aber?"  
Fragte ich ich und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort während ich ein paar grün bekleckste Zeitungen zusammenfaltete und in einen der Müllbeutel stopfte.  
Sicher konnte man uns ein Stockwerk tiefer hören, aber solange niemand klingelte war es mir auch egal. 

Ich war froh los zu sein, was ich los werden konnte und eine wortwörtlich neuen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.  
"Ich denke du hättest auch ruhig schon ein Jahr vorher mal auf die Idee kommen können das hier in Angriff zu nehmen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, was ich hier hinten gefunden habe, es sieht ein bisschen aus wie ein Dinosaurierei, oder ein Mondstein oder ein sehr sehr seltsamer Bienenstock."

Ich wusste genau, wie Jungekooks Gesicht gerade aussehen musste. Immer wenn er in diesem Ton sprach zeugte das von ernsthafter Fassungslosigkeit und es kam wahrhaftig nicht sehr oft vor, dass man einen fassungslosen Jungkook erleben konnte.  
"Wenn es sich bewegt, fass es nicht an."  
"Ach ne, vielen Dank für den guten Rat, aber es sieht, wenn es je gelebt hat, sehr tot aus"  
Hinter der Tür die uns trennte erklang ein dumpfes poltern. Ich vermutete, dass der sehr sehr seltsame Bienenstock, welcher meines Wissens nach ein Pappmachémassaker sein dürfte soeben sein zeitliches Gesegnet hatte. Gut so. 

Wir verbrachten noch einen ganze Weile damit uns durch Zeitungsberge und einiges Anderes durchzuforsten und endeten schließlich, selbst einem Kunstwerk ähnelnd auf dem Sofa.   
Ich lag mit dem Kopf auf einer der Armstützen und ließ meinen Füße über das Ende der Polsterung baumeln.   
Jungkook hatte es sich auf meinem Bauch gemütlich gemacht. Aus der Küche konnte man das Schnurren des Gefrierschranks hören. 

Es war keine große Sache mehr, diese Nähe zu Jungkook, wir waren beinah Familie und wenn ich jemanden mochte, dann tat ich es ganz oder gar nicht. Abgesehen davon hätten wir uns schon mehr als einmal ein Bett geteilt und wenn man sich allein fühlte war er definitiv der beste Mensch zum trösten und ausheulen. 

Jungkook besaß eine Fähigkeit, die meine Mutter schmunzeln den "Faszinationsfaktor" nannte und sie hatte verdammt recht damit.   
Ich war mir absolut sicher, nie wieder jemanden zu finden, dem Manchen schneller verfielen, als Jungkook. Manchmal beneidete ich ihn um diese Fähigkeit, ja, manchmal tat ich das wirklich. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich selbst ein großes Talent hatte Menschen zu vergraulen. 

Letztendlich lief es allerdings auf das Gleiche hinaus. Ich fühlte mich mies, weil jeder, den ich interessant fand nichts für mich empfand und er fühlte sich mies, weil er für die Menschen, die ihn interessant fanden nichts empfand. Ab diesem Punkt ergänzten wir uns ganz hervorragend. So gut, dass er einen meiner Glaubenssätze prägte.   
'Man ist erst in richtig befreundet, wenn man zusammen geheult hat.'

Ich atmete tief durch, sah an die Decke. Jungkook fuhr sich durch die Haare und murmelte etwas unverständliches.

"Was hast du gesagt?" Wollte ich wissen.

"Ich hab gesagt 'Was mache ich nur mit dir'." bekam ich die Antwortet ein paar Augenblicke später. 

"Ich weiß nicht, ich will ja nicht hier drin versinken, ich will ja raus gehen. " gelogen "Ich will ja ordentlich sein." gelogen " Ich will malen" Das war nicht gelogen und in dem Moment, in dem ich es aussprach hämmerte ich mir gedanklich einen Pinsel ins Herz und es tat weh, wie mir selten eine echte Verletzung weh getan hatte.

Mitfühlendes Gemurmel aus aus meiner Bauchgegend.  
"Du darfst nicht drüber nachdenken, du musst einfach malen, es muss ja nicht gut sein, aber wenigstens irgendwas zu malen ist besser, als nichts."   
Ich nickte, wobei ich wusste, dass Jungkook es nicht sehen konnte.

Einen Moment dachte ich nach, dann hörte ich mich selbst reden, bevor ich zu Ende gedacht hatte. Ich hasste es, wenn ich das tat. 

"Ich will den Jungen am Klavier malen."

"Der, der neulich bei mir war? Hast du mich nicht schonmal nach ihm gefragt?" Ich nickte wieder.

"Ich weiß nicht," sagte ich dann vorsichtig "ich hab irgendwie einfach das Gefühl, dass ich es tun müsste. Ich habe die ganze Zeit dieses Stück im Kopf, also was er gespielt hat und es verschwindet einfach nicht und ich... Ach, es ist total bescheuert, tut mir leid. "  
Mein besser Freund rappelte sich auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz so vor mich, dass er auf mich runterschauen konnte.

"Da liegt die Leiche also vergraben."  
Er grinste und es sah zugegeben ziemlich niedlich aus. Es wäre gelogen zu sagen, dass ich nicht verstehen würde, was Taehyung und der Rest der Welt an ihm fanden. Meine Mutter hatte schon Recht.  
Er fuhr fort   
"Weißt du, wann es mir das letzte Mal so ging, mein Lieber? Als ich Tae das erste Mal gesehen habe, genau so. Und es ist seltsam, weil man ja nicht mal weiß, warum man die Person dann so unbedingte zeichnen will."

"So ist es." stimmte ich zu. "Warte mal, du schaut Pornos? Und du hast ihn darüber...?"  
Darüber musste er tatsächlich ein bisschen lachen.  
"Ja, das tue ich, aber das tut jeder"  
Ehe er aussprechen konnte unterbrach ich ihn allerdings.  
"Ich nicht!"  
"Jaja, du bist natürlich die Unschuld in Person Namjoon, das wissen wir alle. Jedenfalls habe ich Tae auf einem Konzert kennen gelernt, so, wie normale Menschen das eben tun." 

Ich schüttelte verächtlich dem Kopf.   
"Normale Menschen, ich bitte dich, was ist an dir und mir schon normal." 

"manchmal stelle ich mir eben vor, wie es wäre normal zu sein, okay?" 

"Das ist genehmigt." Ich lächelte breit und schläfrig. Es war spät, oder wirklich früh.

Ein paar Minuten verstrichen, ohne, dass einer von uns etwas sagte. Ich mochte solche Momente, ich mochte und vermisste sie. Mit Jungkook ließ es sich ziemlich gut schweigen, es war angenehm, entspannend. Fast wäre ich wirklich einfach so eingeschlafen.

"Jedenfalls, wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir unbedingt den kleinen Pianisten finden, der dich so verzaubert hat." Er nuschelte in die Kissen, in die er gekippt war, als das sitzen offensichtlich zu anstrengen geworden war.

"Aber ich weiß überhaupt nichts über ihn." Protestierte ich wenig überzeugend.

"Na und? Als wäre das jemals ein Problem gewesen in den großen Liebesgeschichten der Welt. Romeo und Julia, mein Lieber. Und ich weiß, dass er mit Jimin zu tun hat, so schwer kann es nicht sein da was herauszufinden."

"Abgesehen davon, dass das Beispiel total unpassend ist waren die am Ende tot, beide, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

"Das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt."

"Was ist dann der Punkt?"

"Dass wir einen Weg finden werden."

Ich seufzte.  
"Bringt es was, dir zu widersprechen?"

"Nein"

"Gut" 

Ich gab auf, man musste wissen, wann man verloren hatte.

"Gut"


End file.
